


stargazing

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	stargazing

Drift understood, sometimes, why Cyclonus spent so much time staring out across the universe. From this particular rec room, the galaxy stretched- soft colors curling behind, above, below the ship from lightyears away. Drift started slightly and turned as someone clapped a hand on his shoulder- Rodimus grinned brightly and sidled up next to him. It was on the tip of Drift’s glossa to defend his stargazing as spiritualistic- a meditation technique perhaps, Roddy wouldn’t question it for a moment- but the captain just looked out across the stars. Drift turned back to the window, hand warm on his plating.


End file.
